Garon
Garon (ガロン) is a non-playable character and the primary antagonist in Fire Emblem: Fates on both routes. He is voiced by Akio Ōtsuka in the Japanese version. Profile Garon is the King of Nohr and a stern man. He is the father of Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. He kidnapped the infant Avatar and raised them to become a powerful warrior. After Nohr is hit with horrible weather and poor crop yields, he orders his children to invade Hoshido. He is ambitious and has a lust for power. He is always suspicious of others. Several support conversations reveal that in his youth, he had a very different demeanor towards his children, being a very doting and loving father. However, he also frequently indulged in his passions, and never could leave a woman he'd once loved. His many mistresses began jockeying for his favor, even to the point of murdering one another's children. It's thought that this unhappy family life is what eventually hardened him into the person he is at the start of the game. Birthright If the Avatar sides with Hoshido, Garon will be upset at their choice, stating that they are becoming a nuisance, but cannot kill them just yet. Later on, when the Avatar and their Hoshidan allies siege the castle, Garon sends Iago to stop them, but he fails. After killing Xander, the Avatar and their allies find Garon in the throne room, not thinking about escape. Garon tries his best to fight the invaders but fails and "dies". However, he managed to survive their assault and harnesses the power of the Dark Dragon to transform into its form, and with new strength attacks them again. Despite gaining the new power, it is not enough and he dies battling them. Conquest It is revealed that the real Garon had died years before the story began and was replaced with a monster. This monster's true appearance is a slime like creature. Garon, along with Iago, oversees the invasion of Nohr and are pleased with their progress through Hoshido territory. As the story progresses, the Nohr siblings and the Avatar slowly realize that Garon isn't the same man that he used to be, and hatch a plan to get him to the Hoshidan throne, which has a magical effect that shows anyone's true form. After seizing the palace, Garon waits in their throne room, and sends both Iago and Ganz to kill his "children", although they are overpowered and die fighting them. The Avatar believes that Garon was responsible for this action, and Xander reluctantly agrees to their decision. As they open the door to the throne room, they find a slime like creature, who reveals itself as Garon, to their shock. Garon and a group of powerful demonic soldiers attempts to kill them on the spot, but they fail and Garon is eventually killed by the party. Monster Garon's appearance is hinted at in both routes during Azura's dance, where her graceful and elegant Hoshido dance only causes the monster discomfort and problems with breathing, while her aggressive and forceful dance in Conquest causes unbearable pain to Garon and his eyes to roll back. Neutral Garon is a servant of the King of Touma, Anankos, and is little more than a corpse imbued with a semblence of life by Anankos' power and stripped of his free will. His mission is to destroy both the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido for "betraying" its master. The undead Garon appears near the end offering his body for Anankos' use, only for Anankos to devour him to gain his blood. Personality Due to the events in Nohr and being Anankos' servant, Garon does what Anankos tells him to do willingly, such as invading Nohr and taking out any threats to his power. In his youth, he cared greatly for his children, but due to this personality his mistresses attempted to gain his favor to take out other children. This may have caused Garon to become suspicious of almost any person he talks to, as he feels that he could be taken advantage of again. He wants to see Nohr become a great country, although as a servant of Anankos, secretly wants to destroy both Nohr and Hoshido. In Game Boss Stats Birthright Chapter 12 - Reunion in Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 27 - King Garon of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Endgame - Darkness Vanquished by Dawn |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 27 - The Hollow King |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Gallery twitter Garon.jpg|Artwork of Garon from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. Shadow Garon Portrait.png|Monster Garon's Portrait Garonavatar.png|Garon's official Twitter icon FatesNohrDragonPortrait.png|Dragon Garon's Portrait. Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Final bosses